


Sardonic Fate

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Pseudo-Incest, WARNING: CONQUEST AND REVELATION SPOILERS, also minor violence in the first half, i mean his dialogues alone are from conquest so, theyre not actually related but eh u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always wonder…what it would have been like to fight on the same side as you."</p><p>A oneshot about a prince and his wishful thinking that never did come to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sardonic Fate

**Author's Note:**

> i was going thru my conquest playthru liveblog and Thorn in You was playing for 30 mins. which made me sad. which then made me produce this atrocity.

  _I always wonder…what it would have been like to fight on the same side as you._  
  
  “TAKUMI!”  
  
  Quickly sunset orange eyes darted to the sky, only to spot a bandit being flung way up high and screaming in fear. Nude lips curled to a cocky smirk, he closed one eye and aimed for the bandit’s head.  
  
  _Fwip! Slitch!_  
  
  The bandit’s screams were silenced completely once the arrow punctured straight into his gaping mouth.  
  
  _Thud!_  
  
  Watching the disgusting body drop hard to the ground, Takumi lowered his Fujin Yumi and cocked his head in pride.  
  
 “WOOHOO! ATTABOY, TAKUMI!””  
  
  His smirk only widened to his ears once he heard her delightful burst of a roar.  
  
\---  
  
  _I always wished we could have been close, as you are with your Nohrian siblings._  
  
  “Oh, oh, Takumi look!”  
  
  Before he even had the chance to react properly, the prince instead let his arm be tugged to the side and his feet sliding in wherever she was heading.  
  
  “Aren’t these cute?” Crimson eyes sparkling in awe at the many colourful hairpins and ribbon, Kamui stared at the – what she would assume ‘annoyed’ right now but she was too excited too care – prince. “Don’t you think Elise and Sakura will love these?” Arms still comfortably wrapped around his left arm, she gave another tug and focused her awestruck gaze back the beautiful selection.  
  
  Takumi only rolled his eyes as a response. “Didn’t Big Brother Ryouma say not to overspend on stuff?”  
  
  He bit back a smirk to see _her_ rolling her eyes at him.  
  
  “Then I’ll just buy a ribbon for Big Brother Ryouma too!” Jutting her tongue out, Kamui moved her left hand towards the table. “I’m sure he won’t be mad if I buy him something.” Slim fingers caressed over the hard and smooth materials. While her eyes scanned and her mouth mumbled endlessly, not once did Kamui let go of his left arm.  
  
  Still, Takumi didn’t mind in the least. “I doubt Big Brother will like it.”  
  
  “I doubt he won’t.”  
  
\---  
  
  _Right up until my last moments, I wanted so badly to call you my sister._  
  
  “So…” Hesitance lingering in the single word, Kamui pursed her lips and cupped her hands. “Does this mean I’m not a bother to you?” Hope gleamed in the tone of her question. Crimson eyes looked up at the Hoshidan prince. While he wasn’t as tall as Leon, it sometimes amused Kamui that she had to look up to see her younger brothers.  
  
  And by amused, she meant annoyed.  
  
  Takumi only let out a shaky chuckle. “Of course-” It was his turn to have hesitance biting his tongue. Their gazes never broke apart, though his face was already striking red at the intense – adorable – sight.  
  
  He exhaled slowly. “You were never a bother to me, Big Sister.” He laughed calmly.  
  
  His heart bloomed to hear her laugh.  
  
\---  
  
  _To look up to you and to love you…_  
  
  Fate truly had a funny way of intertwining them together.  
  
  “Guess what?”  
  
  He hissed at the betrayal of his own body once he felt her arms snaking around his neck. “W-What?” Always the stubborn one, Takumi held his ground and forced a cheeky grin. Not intending to lose in her little teasing game, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.  
  
  Her smile sent butterflies into his stomach.  
  
  “I love you.”  
  
  Her confession felt like euphoria exploding in his heart. “I love you too, Kamui.”  
  
\---  
  
  _And never allow anything to come between us…_  
  
  As much as she knew he was just as affectionate as she, Kamui was sometimes honestly surprised when she felt her right hand being grasped and the back of it being brushed by warm lips.  
  
  “W-What’s that for?” Voice breaking out to a nervous giggle, the Vallite queen only moved closer once she felt his gentle tug. Her other hand pressed against his chest, slim fingers then tracing along the curve of his collarbone.  
  
  His smile pooled warmth into her stomach.  
  
  “Thanking you.” Not a hint of coy was heard. Not a hint of embarrassment was detected. “Loving you.” Growing more and more confident in his actions, Takumi closed the minimal distance between them and slid his other arm around her back. “Feeling so grateful to know that you love me, and I love you.” The curve of his smile bared nothing but sincerity, nothing but endearment. His hand still held her right, fingers cupping open her palm until he pressed his own against hers.  
  
  Amidst all the chaos and horror that had slammed them in the past, Takumi was truly grateful to have this moment – this wonder, this miracle – given to him right now.  
  
  “My heart is yours.” Cheeks splashed with red at every word he said, yet Takumi was too enamoured to even care about his own state of embarrassment.  
  
  Hell, if anything, he instead laughed softly to see her own face burned red.  
  
  “My heart is yours too, my king…”  
  
\---  
  
  _I wish I had told you all that before I died._  
  
  Cold fists curled tightly as he looked at her.  
  
  _I wish there was still a chance…_ It baffled him momentarily that tears could still be felt in his eyes. _I wish all those moments that once lingered in my mind was a reality._ It pained him greatly that his dead heart could still clench in unbearable agony. _And not just some sardonic dreams that mocked my living._  
  
  He only watched as she kneeled to the ground. He only watched as she wailed and she screamed. Her whole body shook terribly. Her whole voice cracked up into the open sky.  
  
  It hurt him. It truly, absolutely, horrifyingly hurt him.  
  
  “I w-was stubborn…” His voice wavered so pitifully. “So…hurt…” Slowly he approached the broken Nohr noble. “I couldn’t admit those feelings…” Those dreams. Those vivid, heartbreaking, wishful dreams. “I couldn’t…e-even to myself…” One hand tightened around the Fujin Yumi, Takumi stooped down to one knee in front of her.  
  
  “And for that,” One trembling hand reached towards her, aching for her touch, her presence, her warmth that he so dearly lost, “I am truly…truly…sorry…” Weak fingers held her right wrist. His actions caused her to look up, to look at him.  
  
  And by the Gods, if Takumi didn’t know any better, he swore his heart finally did stop beating when his eyes met hers.  
  
  “-u-umi…” Her voice was a cracked, shrivelled mess. “Ta-a…k-k...umi…” His own name barely audible even to him, Kamui dropped her head forward and choked down a sob.  
  
  White fangs clenched roughly once she felt cold lips brushing the top of her head.  
  
  “I’m so sorry for letting you slip away-” Though sorrow had ruined her senses completely, Kamui swore she could hear hesitance biting his tone. “-dear sister…”  
  
  No words were ever heard from the poor dragon princess, for all Kamui could respond was another fit of hysterical bawls.  
  
  Fate truly had a funny way of breaking them apart.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> im like 12% sorry


End file.
